Schism
by Metroidvania
Summary: For anyone who's ever wondered what a bad Kim would be like...here's one example, starting where Stop Team Go ends. Kigo.


Schism

A Kim Possible Fanfiction by Metroidvania

Disclaimers: First off, the legalese.

I own nada, zilch, zero. I'm only expressing an idea here, no profit intended.

Warning: This will be Kigo…of sorts. You have been warned.

Also, this'll have a few curse words…but fear not, I'll keep it Disney acceptable, at least, in that sense.

Additionally, for this chapter, I'm going to start with a little rehash…but it'll be over with after this intro.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

//--//--//--//--//--//--//

Chapter 1: Deviation.

Kim Possible struggled to break the combined effort of several Wegos, red uniforms attempting to pin her down by her arms.

Out of the corner of one eye, she spotted Ron, _Zorpox_ She reminded herself, struggling with Electronique over the Attitudinator.

_I need to time this just…right…there!_

She twisted to one side as a blue ray shot out of the modified Henchco. Technology, firing straight into one of the many Wego duplicates.

The red and black boy let go of her arm quickly, even as she caught sight of another blast heading her way, and placed the remaining Wego in front of her, nodding in satisfaction as he too let go of her hand, speeding off to help Mego against a once again evil Shego.

_This is nuts!_ she exclaimed to herself as she watched the siblings form into two groups, one comprised of still evil Wegos and Shego against Hego, Mego, and two lone Wegos.

The two charged at each other even as she raced towards the ledging in which Zorpox and Electronique were fighting over the helmet, wincing in sympathetic pain as Zorpox collided with the hard metal railing.

Hey, when he returned to normal, Ron was still going to feel that one next morning.

As she sprinted forward, she noted that the two groups had apparently switched, as now Shego and her group of Wegos were running away from Hego, Mego, and their Wegos.

She reverted her vision just in time to see red colored blasts heading towards her.

Quickly front-flipping to keep up her momentum, she dodged the first, sidestepped to avoid the second, and leapt up to shoot past the third, leaping up to the upper perimeter, landing a heavy kick to the back of Electronique's neck, the villainess losing her grip on the Attitudinator as she went flying forward, leaving Zorpox with a sturdy grip on the device.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Zorpox gloated. "We meet again!"

Even as she stared her currently evil boyfriend down, Kim couldn't help but sigh internally at how arrogant he was when he was like this.

Even as Zorpox charged up the machine to zap her, the red light glowing eerily as it built up a charge, she grabbed it out of his hands quickly.

"Hey!" Zorpox exclaimed angrily.

"Knock it off Ron, I stopped you from eating blocks back in kindergarten. Keep Electronique busy."

"Why should I help you?" Zorpox sneered, pointing to Kim mockingly.

Behind him, Electronique stirred, and without warning, smashed into Ron's back with a full bodied tackle, driving into and off the railing, landing on the hard ground below.

Zorpox snarled slightly as he landed, kicking the sparking female off of him.

"That's why." Kim sighed, turning to the Go siblings.

She turned, noting quickly that Shego and the good Wegos were backed into a corner, the two older siblings and the evil duplicates grinning at them evily.

"Now," Hego exclaimed, smashing his fists together in a not so shabby attempt at intimidation. "Let's end this!"

The evil Go team moved closer to the good threateningly, their expressions sinister.

However, just as they were about to leap into action, Kim flicked the converter to good, and shot a ray towards the team.

Hego, Mego, and the Wegos jerked as the ray danced over their bodies, steam releasing into the air as they twitched.

Kim nodded in satisfaction, and turned the beam on Zorpox.

The evil mastermind leapt over the beam quickly, flung himself out of the way to dodge a second and third, flipping over an electronic blast from Electronique, one foot planting for a spin kick even as the forth attitudinator blast caught him squarely in the back.

Smoke drifted from his hair as Ron Stoppable once more emerged as "ego".

He looked up quickly, only to find electricity dancing all over Electronique's suit as she prepared an immense blast.

"Where?-" The blonde muttered, looking around. "Uh-oh…" he finished weakly as he glanced forward.

Electronique's suit crackled with electricity as she powered up, fists clenched as she stared at Ron imperially.

"Let me show you," The villainess purred dangerously as she stepped closer to Ron, electricity shuffling down to concentrate in her fists. "How I deal with interlopers!"

"Um, actually, I think I can guess, if you wanna save yourself some time." Ron's mouth spoke quickly even as he backed up at a pace equal to Electronique's own.

His back hit someone else's chest, and he whirled around in horror, mentally shooting off a quick prayer.

"_Dear God, I really don't wanna die now, so if that's cool, I'd appreciate it!_

He looked up, only to gasp as he spotted Hego staring down at him.

"Step aside, son!" He shouted enthusiastically. "Team Go is back!"

Behind him, the Go siblings stood proudly, and Electronique's smirk disappeared faster than a Naco being eaten by Ron.

"Eep."

Kim looked on with interest, Ron joining her as the fight was quickly concluded, Shego's plasma cancelling out Electronique's electrical beams as both Wegos corralled her.

Behind her, a shrunken Mego tripped her up effortlessly, and Hego's glow provided him with enough strength to reduce the impact of a last ditch short circuit, and knock Electronique unconscious with a mere punch.

//--//--//--//--//--//--//

"You win this round," Electronique shouted, one eyebrow twitching as Hego and Mego hauled her to the police van. "but you haven't seen the last of Electronique!"

Her Slavic accent deepened as she was forcefully hoisted into the paddywagon.

"No prison can hold me!" She added, scowling. "I'll be back-Agh!"

The kinetic force of the blue glow pushed her body into the van, Hego and Mego letting the villain's arms loose as they turned to stare at the origin of the blast.

"My bad," Ron tried to be neutral, but his smirk made his feelings quite clear. "Heh-heh…" He added nervously as Kim stared at him, her arms crossed.

"Just as soon as I serve out my full sentence," Electronique continued cheerfully, smiling like this was a perfectly acceptable occurrence. "With possible time off for good behavio-"

Her voice cut out as the doors to the van were slammed shut, and the vehicle sped off into the distance.

"Good riddance, Electro-foe!" Hego let a parting shot fly as the van disappeared into the horizon, before turning to Kim.

"Thanks for your help, Miss Possible." He stated, giving the teen a large smile.

"Sis," he continued, walking up to the new, morally superior Shego and roping her into a firm hug. "It's good to see you on the side of justice and all things right and good again!"

"…What he said," Mego added, placing a hand on the green and black suited woman's shoulder gingerly.

"Ditto!" The twins echoed, finalizing the "awww" moment effortlessly by hugging Shego from both sides.

Shego smiled gently, returning her brothers' hugs.

Team Go turned to Kim Possible, the boys waving farewell as they walked away.

To Kim's surprise, Shego remained behind, looking almost...anxious.

"Hego's right," Kim made a valiant effort to break the almost awkward silence, stepping towards Shego uncertainly. "It was good to be on the same side."

Shego smiled easily, turning away from Kim.

"Yeah, Kimmie," she spoke in what seemed far more similar to normal than Miss Go had. "I couldn't tell you this when I was evil…"

She paused, laying a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"But I-"

"Hey, Kim, whaddya think this little thingie does? It says focus…"

Kim turned back to Ron quickly, finding him fiddling with something on the inside of the helmet.

"Ron, don't mess with that, it might break!"

She turned back to Shego, shrugging her shoulders lightly at the older woman's look of gentle amusement.

"Anyway, Kim, I-"

The sound of metal impacting on concrete stopped her speech momentarily, and Kim turned her head to scold Ron to be more careful….just as the jolted Attitudinator went one more time.

The blast seared towards the two women, and to Ron's horror, the beam, instead of widened energy blast it had been before, now was separated into three separate blasts.

Two of the red beams shot towards Kim, while the solitary third caught Shego squarely in the chest.

"…Kim?" Ron squeaked.

Kim turned back to him, and the smile on her face sent chills down Ron's spine.

"Ron…" she purred. "So nice to meet you."

She stood almost casually, though her posture seemed a touch more…sinister.

"But I want Zorpox!"

She leapt towards the attitudinator, only to fall short of her goal as Shego's bladed glove grabbed her boot, causing her to fall to the floor ungracefully.

"Sorry, Kim!" Shego cried as she let go of the teen's boot. "Ron, grab it!"

"Not as much as you're going to be," Kim growled as Shego shouted to her former sidekick, one leg snaking out and tripping Shego easily.

Whirling around, Kim once again leapt towards Ron, one hand knocking the boy's jaw squarely while the other reached for the attitudinator.

Even as Ron was sent flying backwards, the helmet popped out of his hands, and into the street.

Kim smirked and lent down to pick it up quickly.

"Shego!"

Kim's hand instinctively darted away as a nearby light fixture collapsed, showing no expression as the device was utterly destroyed, Drakken's hovercraft now sporting a sizeable dent.

"Shego, I need you!" Drakken cried, and at the bottom of the hovercraft, a simple rope ladder fell down.

Before Shego could respond though, Kim was already shimmying up the ladder, even as Drakken looked on in confusion.

"Shego? In case you hadn't noticed, Kim Possible is climbing up your ladder."

"Dr. D., get out of here!" Shego snapped, rushing towards the now bucking hovercar.

"Then hurry up and throw Kim Possible out!" Drakken shot back as he jerked the control stick, trying to fling the teen hero's grip.

He turned to look down the hatch, only to find Kim staring back at him with a smirk.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken stopped. "Wait, Shego, did you switch bodies with Kim?"

"No," Kim replied amusedly. "But you're going for a little trip."

Drakken whimpered as she closed in, yanking him by the scruff of his blue trenchoat and lifting him out of the safety of his chair.

"Shego!" He shouted pitifully. "Help meee!"

"Let him go, Kimmie!" Shego shouted as she jumped for the ladder.

"So not the drama, Shego." Kim called back sarcastically even as she noted Ron running towards her as well. "You're not scared of heights, are you Drakken?"

"Not particularly, no, it's more a fear of hitting the ground." Drakken answered automatically as he looked down at the ground. "Kim Possible, I'll have your hero credentials for this…this un-heroesque behavior!"

"I'm sure Global Justice wouldn't mind," Kim replied. "At least, not yet."

"Kim! Don't hurt him!"

"Aw, Shego, that's sweet," Kim mocked. "I didn't know you actually cared…maybe Stevie was just a substitute?"

Shego paled, nearly losing her grip from the shock.

"N-n-no!" She cried out finally, and Kim chuckled.

"Denial is only the first stage, Shego…Ah, ah, ah, Shego, I wouldn't climb another rung…or my grip might slip."

Shego stopped immediately.

"Kim, don't do this…" She pleaded, right hand poised to grasp the next rung.

"Too late." Kim shot back cheerfully, and dropped Drakken.

"I got him!" Ron shouted, scrambling back.

Drakken's arms flailed as he fell the twenty or so feet down, screaming in a pitch that would make an opera singer jealous.

Ron scrambled forward, backward, forward once more, his hands extended, ready to catch Drakken, bridal style…

Instead, Drakken fell right on top of him.

"Ow!" Ron whined as the two crashed to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. "…Hey, I'm not dead!"

Drakken quickly removed himself from the young buffoon, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Shego, what's going on?" He asked petulantly, only to find his hovercraft disappearing into the distance. He turned around to Ron, curious.

"You, buffoon…what's happening?"

"My name is Ron!"

"Yes, yes…now, what's happening?"

In response, Ron merely pointed to the crushed attitudinator.

"No…" Drakken paused, his mind racing. "Kim Possible is…evil?!"

He laughed manically, finally ending in a series of coughs.

"Gahaha….hah! With an evil Kim Possible and Shego at my disposal, I shall finally rule the-"

"Shego got hit with it too." Ron interjected, pulling out the spare kimmunicator from his pocket.

"Yuh-huh!" Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. "Scary…"

"We'll save her, little buddy." Ron promised, activating the call feature.

"Ron?" Wade's appeared nervous. "What happened? Did you and Kim capture Electronique?"

"We got her, but…."

""Kim bad!" Rufus interjected.

Wade blanched.

"Kim got…hit?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded miserably. "The attitudinator fell out of my hands, and hit Kim."

"WHAT?!" Wade shouted. "Say that again!"

"Kim got hit!" Ron shouted back.

"No, what happened exactly?" Wade corrected himself, even as Drakken moved over to the crushed device.

After Ron had explained what had happened, Wade was clicking away madly on his computer.

"So, Kim got hit with two beams, and Shego got hit with one?"

"Yeah, but Shego still seemed good," Ron thought out loud, keeping one eye on Drakken.

"Hmm….the focus must have split."

"Huh?" Ron commented intelligently.

"He means that the power of the beam was split into three, buffoon."

"Ron, is that?"

"Yeah, Wade, that's Drakken."

"GJ is on their way, Ron, just hold tight."

"Roger that…hey, Drakken, get back here!"

"Fat chance!" Drakken shot back over his shoulder. "I'm not letting GJ capture me again! Without Shego to break me out, who knows how long I'd be forced to waste my intellect on checkers again!"

Ron cursed to himself, and gave chase after the fleeing blue doctor.

//--//--//--//--//--//--//

"Kim, please, stop!"

"Fat chance, Shego!" Kim shouted back as she pressed down on the control stick, forcing Shego to stop her ascent and grip to the ladder desperately.

"Kim, this isn't you!"

"And you aren't exactly yourself either, Miss Go!" Kim sneered, pulling up at the last moment to avoid a nearby building.

"Shut it, princess!" Shego paused, almost surprised at herself.

"What was that?" Kim smiled as she caught the suspension bridge that connected Go City and Middleton. "What happened to my **friend?**"

"Kim, I am your friend." Shego pleaded. "Please, just let Wade fix this."

"Fix what?" Kim retorted. "And I don't need friends, Shego. Not anymore."

She pressed down on the accelerator, and the hovercraft shot forward towards the bridge.

Shego's eyes widened as she realized Kim's plan. She desperately fought for a grip, trying to avoid being flattened into a green and black gooey mess against hard steel.

"End of the line, Shego." Kim chuckled as she red-lined the engine.

At the last moment, Shego leapt up several rungs at once, her feet mere inches above the steel railing, only to hiss in pain as the bottom end of the ladder whipped forward, catching her in the back.

A green glow appeared in one of her hands, and taking careful aim, shot a stream of plasma towards the engine.

Her aim was true, and Kim fought for control of the hovercraft even as the vehicle fell towards the bridge.

At the last moment, she bailed out, ducking into a combat roll to transfer most of her momentum as the sphere shaped device drove into one of the support pillars.

Behind her, green energy flickered and pulsed as Shego stared at her evenly.

"I don't want to do this, Kim."

"I can't believe I liked you like this," Kim scowled. "You're nothing but a superficial shell."

Shego growled in the back of her throat, hands clenching.

"Hmm? Is that anger I detect, Shego?" Kim stopped. "Wait, you did get hit by one of the beams too, didn't you?"

"I'm still...a good person," Shego choked out, uncertainty crossing her features for just a moment before resolution replaced it. "I'm going to help you, Kimmie."

"You're the one who's going to need help, Shego." Kim settled into an offensive stance. "Unless you plan on hurting me, you can't win."

"I can beat you any day, Kim." Shego responded, slowly calming even as her hands continued to pulse.

"Shego, you couldn't beat me when I was [bgood[/b, how do you plan on doing it when I'm not going to settle for just winning?" Kim supplied sweetly, even as the two circled each other warily, each searching for a hole in the other's defens_e_s.

"I don't have to win, I just have to stop you from leaving until Ron calls for backup."

"Ron?" Kim laughed. "Unless he's got his monkey powers going, he's on par with Drakken in both fighting and common sense. By the time Global Justice gets here, I'll be long gone."

Shego fired a bolt of plasma suddenly, stopping Kim from reaching the median of the bridge. People slowly began climbing out of their cars, staring at the wreckage of the hovercraft, and the two women who appeared to be blocking the way.

"Get back in your cars," Shego roared, and Kim chose that moment to move.

Leading with a high kick that snapped just over Shego's blocked arm, she continued the assault with a chop to the solar plexus as well as a finishing blow to the temple

Shego's flow flared suddenly, though, and she was forced to back off.

"That was your free shot, Kimmie." She smiled. "And I'm still standing."

"Hey, that's Shego!" A man called out. "Shego, what's going on?!"

"I said get back in your car!" Shego shouted as she fired another blast of plasma towards the cheerleader, the latter cart wheeling out of the way easily.

"Shego, you're way too slow. This'll be faster than Ron eating a naco."

Kim's smile slipped as Shego merely stood there, starting back at her evenly.

"Come on, Kim, you don't really want to be evil."

"Like you would know," Kim replied testily. "Look at yourself, you think saving Go City once makes up for the fact that you've tried to take over the world more times than I even remember?"

When Shego made no reply, she continued, slowly inching forward.

"I think I rather like being free like this," She noted. "No parents telling me what I can and can't do, no useless sidekicks that cling to my neck like a drowning albatross, no relationships with someone who should have stayed a best friend…"

She leaped forward with a knee, only to hit nothing but air as Shego swerved to one side, green glove grabbing purple fabric and holding Kim's arm fast.

A fist swung towards Shego's face, but she caught the second at the last moment. Even as Kim struggled for leverage, she twisted around to one side, right leg sweeping out to force Kim onto her stomach, hands pinned behind her back.

"Who's better than who again, Kim?"

"And who's family doesn't know they're a villainess?"

Shego tensed up, and Kim seized the moment to whip her captured leg upwards, driving the other woman off of her.

"Come on, Shego," she gloated as she leaped to her feet. "The old you wouldn't have given a damn on what those fools thought."

Shego's response was a horizontal slash to Kim's midsection, and Kim was forced to fall back and bridge her arms and legs to dodge, one foot immediately snapping out to barely miss Shego's knee as the ex-villainess whirled away.

"Though their powers certainly would come in handy," Kim mused as she leapt backwards to avoid diagonal slash from claws. "Come on Shego, tell me, do you get the same thrill every time you use your powers as I did when I got Hego's?"

"No, I don't."

"You're lying," Kim stated with certainty as she ducked under a kick, grabbing Shego's leg and twisting clockwise, smirking at the other woman's hiss of pain even as she relinquished the hold to avoid a fist to her temple. "Why else would your eyes light up every time you see me, your breath hitch with excitement?"

Shego balanced herself on her uninjured leg, willing away the pain.

"You're in quite a sitch, Shego…" Kim commented as she and Shego traded blows ineffectively, neither managing to get past each other's guards. "Can't use your fire, can't hurt me..."

She ducked under a blow, letting it sail past her head, but before she could capitalize, Shego's foot drove into her side

"If hurting you means stopping you now," Shego gasped for breath. "I think I can live with myself."

The gnashing of metal on metal caught Shego's attention, her eyes flicking up automatically.

Her breath caught in her throat as she noted that Kim was standing right below the crashed hovercraft which was now entering free fall.

Without conscious thought, she threw herself into Kim just as a piece of the falling hovercraft hit her square in the temple, and her vision went black.

//--//--//--//--//--//--//

Kim stared at the unconscious Shego in her arms, to the battered but still puttering hovercraft, and the mass of passerby watching cautiously.

"Spankin'," she breathed, climbing to her feet.

She moved to the hovercraft quickly, pressing a few buttons to warm up the engines.

A low moan interrupted her thoughts, and she turned back to the near-unconscious Shego, blood trickling out of the large gash in the older woman's forehead.

"Kim…" Shego reached out a hand feebly, dark hair quickly matting as the blood dried. "Don't…leave."

She dropped to the floor, the combined blood loss and cranial trauma leading to unconsciousness almost instantly.

After a few moments, Kim smiled wickedly. She had played Shego beautifully.

_I'll need a sidekick, though…_ She thought. _ In case something similar happens in the future._

_What about Ron, _Her mind suggested, but after a moment, Kim shook her head quickly. Zorpox was too unstable to be controlled, and Ron's evil side wouldn't accept playing second fiddle.

_Who, then?..._

Her gaze fell upon Shego once more, and this time, she pursed her lips, thinking.

_She seems content enough under Drakken that I'd be more confident of her remaining loyal; she's an excellent fighter, as well as her powers, and she's…not evil._

Kim shrugged, not perturbed in the least.

If it came to it, Drakken was sure to have some mind-control chips left over. The man never got rid of anything, and Kim was willing to bet money that there were some left in one of his lairs.

_Besides,_ She thought to herself. _ I'm sure HenchCo. Has more than one attitudinator, and it's not like I have anything against stealing it._

In the meantime, she'd just play off Shego's conscience until her new sidekick broke down and helped her. She'd find a new solution enough.

After all, anything was possible…for a Possible.

Her mind made up, Kim quickly grabbed Shego's limp body to her chest, staggering slightly with the other woman's form.

"Geez, Shego, you sure don't look this heavy under that suit…"

She dumped the woman in the passenger seat of the hovercraft, fetching the small first aid kit, and started applying a large bandage and antiseptic to the wound. A dead Shego wouldn't help her plans at all.

A/N

And that's the prologue.

Again, apologies for rehashing canon, but I wanted to get a setup for my departure point.

Comments, questions, and concerns are greatly appreciated.

Sincerely,

Metroidvania


End file.
